1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system that processes a pathological specimen image obtained by using a microscope, an information processing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for a diagnosis assistance, a screening, an automatic diagnosis, and the like in a pathological diagnosis, a technique of analyzing an RGB image of a pathological specimen stained with a predetermined dye and detecting an abnormal site and the like to determine a negative/positive status and the like has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-180539 discloses a technique of analyzing a digital color image and extracting an abnormal area and the like.
A technique of analyzing spectroscopic data of a stained pathological specimen for utilization in diagnosis assistance and the like has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-65948, PCT International Application's Japanese Translation No. 2001-523334, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-51654. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-65948, for example, discloses an image processing method in which a spectral transmittance image is estimated from a signal value of a camera obtained by shooting a tissue specimen, a dye amount distribution of the specimen is calculated from the spectral transmittance image, and a tissue structure and the like are analyzed. Besides, as a method for obtaining spectroscopic data, PCT International Application's Japanese Translation No. 2001-523334, for example, discloses a spectroscopic measurement using a spectrometer and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-51654 discloses a multiband imaging using an optical filter and an RGB camera.